It is known to transfer images from the imaged medium to another medium using an external heat source such as heated roll or a hot iron. It is also known to transfer images from an image medium to another medium using a process that does not require heat. For example, PCT Publication WO 97/33752 describes a method of transferring a digitized computer images to a second medium. The method describes the use of an inkjet printer to print an image on a laser transparency film, placing the imaged film onto the second medium under pressure and then removing the transparency film. If the transferred image was not satisfactory, the method was to be repeated again using the same image. Although the method is capable of producing high quality transferred images, a high-density image could only be accomplished by repeating the process one or more times, requiring precise registration of each transferred image. In addition, the amount of ink that could be applied to the transfer medium was limited by the substantially smooth laser transparency transfer medium surface since relatively large amounts of ink on the transfer medium were prone to smearing during handling and transfer.
Additionally, the method required that pressure be applied to the back of the transfer medium by burnishing, rollers, or stamps in a substantially vertical manner.